Mass Effect Reboot
by bubba92347
Summary: What really happened while Commander Shepard fought the Collectors? What happened to the man that the Illusive Man put through physical alterations? The story that changes the truth behind the Collectors and the coming of the Reapers and how everything Shepard may know is about to change.


It wasn't long ago it happened. Only a few days ago. Down in the slums of Omega, we had a visitor. I had been there, trying to get my friend the cure that Mordin had. Everyone that wasn't human down there, was here. My friend was infected by a man who managed to straggle up to Afterlife. He wasn't there much longer, Aria took care of that.. Before he obtained a hole in his head, he decided to grab her. He gasped for air, coughed a few times, then spat blood. Shortly after she was coughing. We winded up down here.  
We thought that all hope was gone, when an Specter showed up. The vents had been shut down by Vorcha. The Specter activated the vents putting in it the cure. Shortly after Daniel returned. the Specter came back…taking Mordin along.  
Soon after, perhaps three weeks, my friend was cured. The both of us were relived. It was Aria who employed her. After she was asked a few times why Aria had contacted her she simply said, someone has to dance. She was in charge of dancing. She was allowed to not table dance, since the last time she was infected, so she simply walked almost a fashion strip. Waving, dancing, anything to draw attention to the crowd. Aria was impressed. Shortly after she was given a raise of payment. Life seemed perfect, and it was…for now.

Chapter 1

3: 00.  
My alarm begins to beep. I haven't had nearly enough sleep. Shirra usually is up before me, half the time she leaves without me. She goes to work for Aria while I go to work as a bounty hunter for Aria. Similar jobs. One will just get you killed faster than the other. Throwing off the sheets I get up.  
Shutting my alarm off I head for the shower. Yesterday one of Aria's men found out about a red sand bunker, not too far away from Afterlife. Some Vorcha had been seen getting shot at by the guards. The group had skipped payment for the third time, plus they shot down one of Aria's second hand. She was going to let hell rain on them.  
I wasn't in a great mood to be doing yet another job, but when it pays the bills faster than working at a shop it's hard to complain. Shirra was already up watching the news most likely. She was half-dressed. Walking over to her I attempt to speak, finding no words uttered from my mouth. Tapping her on the shoulder she didn't turn. I shouted for help…nothing. I noticed everything was frozen in place opening the front door was an endless void before me. Then a jolt shot through my body.

I surged forward. A cold sweat enveloped my body. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I shook my head. I was still on board the Cerberus ship, the Normandy. I guess you can say its Alliance Shepard seems to always be loyal to them, which is good. After the old Normandy was destroyed I drifted for two years on the Citadel until the Illusive Man contacted me, then I joined Cerberus. Not because I liked them but because the Normandy was my only home. Shirra was probably still living great after Omega she said she'd move to the Citadel. I had no doubt she was there. I had the misfortune of winding up having to join the Alliance or my whole career would be screwed.  
I took a shower washing off the sweat. I went into Chakwas Office for my routine checkup. It went by smoothly just as usual. Beside the fact that see was the only other person beside Shirra that knew about my relationship. It wasn't embarrassing Cerberus was xenophobic and I'd rather have it on the DL that I was part of an Asari relationship, and am working with Cerberus, for the moment at least.  
The rest of the day went by on a rather speedy pace. By the time I was back in my bunk I wasn't tired at all. I stayed up talking to the people who were still in the Mess. Eventually sleep came over me, and I returned to my bunk falling asleep.  
" Death closes all: but something ere the end  
Some work of noble note, may yet be done,  
Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods."

I jolted awake. Another dream. Recently I have been hearing voices in my head…voices that seemed familiar but I couldn't put a name to them. Ever since I returned to the Normandy they started happening. If only someone had the answers.  
Chakwas said I was having only nightmares, that it shouldn't worry me too much. So I decided to let the dreams slide. I talked to Miranda also, not about the dreams but about biotics, and what the crew should expect from the final mission with the collectors. She was helpful told us to be prepared, gave me a list of things to bring up with the Yeoman.  
The Normandy docked in the Citadel Port today. Another of the dreams had happened. So I decided to leave. Time to find Shirra. For a time now I thought somehow she may have been sending me these messages, so if I can locate her, maybe, just maybe I can get my answers. I talked to the man at C-Sec. He told me she was located around the Wards. She had been talking to the doctor a lot lately.  
Arriving at the Wards I opened the door when a vision swept over me. There were people holding the doctor, three other figures came through the door, a fourth was sneaking up on the rest. The fourth popped a shot into the man holding the doctor. Then the vision was over.  
I woke to see the same doctor looking at me. Telling her about the dream she said that two years ago Shepard and Garrus Vakarian had saved her by eliminating thugs. They were looking for Tali. I then asked her about Shirra. The doctor looked. Sad then spoke nothing but bitter words. She had been killed by an assassin, a drell known as Kolyat. I remembered EDI talking about Thane Krios having a son. This was the only possible explanation.  
The Doctor said that Shirra was helping Kolyat find a politician. The doctor also said that Shirra had become an assassin with Kolyat. Trying to hold back the dreaded thought, I asked if she knew anything else. She said that the two seemed happy together, that they seemed like a couple. I realized what had happened, but why would Kolyat kill his lover. It made no sense. The only possible explination would be the politician. Time for him to explain this to me.  
"It little profits that an idle king,  
By this still hearth, among these barren crags,  
Match'd with an aged wife, I mete and dole  
Unequal laws unto a savage race,  
That hoard, and sleep, and feed, and know not me."

O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

Illium home to the politician I seek.  
The man supposed humble and meek  
Now cowereth at mine feet  
Without any where to flee  
Thine Soul is sick and twisted  
Mine eyes they shaln't be misted

In thine hour of dispair  
My heart you may no longer tear  
Thy maker may peace be made  
This man no longer shall this man swing his foul blade  
His death be mine no longer shall we bade in his hellfull shade

The police officer found the note. He looked it over, then gave it to the officer in charge. Few days ago Shepard came a took Thane to stop his son. Soon after It appeared that a woman and Kolyat took out a politician. Shepard and Thane were too late. Thane found his son bout not the woman. Kolyat was attempting to take another politicians life. Stopping him they talked sense into him.

The woman known as Cera left Illium. Looking for the only other people known for the death of Shirra. Only three weeks later did she learn it was by the hands of the Shadow Broker. Returning to ask Shepards help she found Liara and Shepard killed the old Shadow Broker, Liara taking the place. Shortly after Cera left, returning to Omega. Her life was changed.  
I returned to Afterlife. Aria had messaged me. Being wise I accepted the offer. Entering Afterlife, Aria was standing in the room over watching the club. Aria didn't even allow me to sit. Instead she turned a small smile on her lips. My ears heard what she said, my eyes confirmed it with the motion of her lips.  
Aria, what did you send for me? I haven't offended you have I?  
"No…you haven't. I messaged you because of news, or rumors perhaps, that someone you know live. Shirra…Kolyat came in the other day, He told me to tell you that he's left for the Illusive Man's Lair. It seems that Cerberus has taken liking to your friend. He'll meet you at Illium in Three days if you except the mission.."  
I do…then I must go.  
"Not so fast Cera I'm coming as well. It's time Cerberus lerns the hard way not to fuck with Omega!"


End file.
